


A Perilous Plight

by enigmaticdepravity



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: Chasing, Cunnilingus, Dark, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Fear, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Undeniable Connection, conflicted feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticdepravity/pseuds/enigmaticdepravity
Summary: Which will be the first to consume Ally Mayfair-Richards? Will it be her own darkness within or someone more sinister?Ally runs, but from who?





	1. Chapter 1

“Shit, shit, shit!” Ally maffled, in her frantically clammy hand was a hairpin that she was desperately clicking in the lock on the bathroom window. Her long, spare fingers were trembling as she fidgeted. She stuck her tongue gently onto her upper lip. Ally hated that the waves of anxiety still plagued her, she was much more composed and for most of the time she was able to keep it under control, but certain things and certain people were able to elicit it from deep within her. If she was living a normal life she wouldn’t have any trouble managing her disorders and problems, but she led a life that was far from ordinary. 

Kai made her feel things she never thought possible, the feeling she underwent most with Kai was conflicted, some things she hated herself for feeling and Kai for making her feel them but on the other hand some things she perpetually desired to occur, things she craved the sensation of, and although she hated him for making her feel this way in her twisted fashion she loved him for all the new feelings he made her experience. Like with anything there was good and bad, and lord was the good just that, good. But that didn't mean that it wasn't all so wrong. Ally wanted to suppress the darkness deep within her core, but she couldn't so she was desperate to flee. She didn't know exactly why she was doing this; Ally knew it perhaps wasn't the brightest decision on her behalf; Kai and his goons would be after her and they wouldn’t stop until she was found or killed. All she knew is that she had to get out all she wanted to do was run. 

With every passing second that she was absent, it was diminishing her chance at escape. Kai would grow suspicious and a locked bathroom door was no formidable opponent. With every passing second Ally’s panic worsened. 

“Why won’t this goddamn thing work!” she wailed, the distress forming in her words. Very familiar salty fluid began to drip from her eyes.   
“Come on! Please!” Ally cried. Her breathing was becoming shallow now and Ally was having a hard time inhaling, she griped the basin and tried to steady her breath. However, she stopped breathing completely when she heard three booming, hard knocks come from the other side of the oak wood door. Ally dropped the hairpin and it almost went down the drain.

“Ally! Ally are you in there?” Kai yelped. He began to twist and turn the doorknob furiously. Ally thought that the door lock might simply crack for Kai jangled the handle with such vehement force that the brittle old metal could hardly withhold the pressure for long. Ally’s chest heaved as she gazed with enormous eyes at the knob that violently juddered, her mouth slightly agape. The shaking stopped and Ally closed her eyes and exhaled gently. She looked to the now still door and she swayed gently towards it. Her fingers trembled as they grazed the metal of the handle.

“ALLY!” Kai bellowed, the force in his yell and the surprise of it sent Ally careening back and as she came down one of her flailing hands gripped a thin wooden shelf, it snapped and came hurtling down bringing all the various bottled and jarred creams and soaps with it, shattering and splattering all over the olive tiles. Ally came down hard and hit her tailbone on the cold hard floor. Her head flicked back, smashing the back of her skull on the pointed edge of the bathtub, her head then bounced forward and her forehead came crashing down on the tiles between her arms. Through the high-pitched ringing blocking her ears and the throbbing far down in the back of her head, she heard the thuds of Kai against the door and his incessant yelling. Ally grabbed her head gently and grimaced in pain, she could feel the throb in her ears and the sharp ache at the centre back of her head. She let out a deep, sustained groan. Her vision was very blurred as she looked around the bathroom, the dim light glaring down like a fog light to her eyes, Ally squinted, seeing white spots behind her eyelids with every blink she took, she looked at the bespattered mess as she slowly pulled up, clasping the bath supporting herself, small pieces of fractured glass crunching beneath her white sneakers. She looked up at the cream coloured wall and saw the exposed drywall where the paint had been ripped from the wall. 

“Fucking hell.” Ally breathed. She had made a messy mistake, in no time Kai would be in here and she feared his reaction and the consequence of her attempted escape. Her attention came back to him. 

“Ally? Ally! What is going on in there? What in hell are you doing? Ally! Answer me! Ally I am two seconds away from kicking in this door. I know you are in there. ALLY!” Kai yelled frantically, Ally just rolled her eyes; she wasn't sure if it was the hit to her head or Kai’s obsessive shouting and knocking that was the thing that was making her head pound, perhaps she thought it was both. 

Once Ally was sure the shakiness had dispersed from the hollow of her throat she answered.   
“Jesus Kai, you scared me!” Ally said as she inspected the disordered bathroom trying to find the hairpin. 

“Ally, you fucking scared me! You have been gone for ages and then I hear all this shit crashing around, you alright?” Kai leaned up against the door and pressed his ear to the wood.   
“Yeah I’m good I just fell and brought a shelf down with me, I’m sorry, I can fix it. I will be out in two minutes.” Ally’s voice was becoming thick, she could see her chance at escape floating past with the light clouds that travelled over the full moon.

“Don’t worry about it, Ally. But you have to come out now I am not waiting anymore. I mean why do women always take so long in the bathroom?” Kai chuckled but then abruptly stopped. “Say Ally…” Ally swallowed hard at the sudden change in his demeanour she could feel it through the door. He changed mien so quickly and suddenly that it made most nervous. “What exactly have you been doing all this time?” His question was pointed, over-enunciated, deadly in a quiet tone. There was a complete silence that lingered for a few seconds. Ally heard nothing but the drip of the faucet and the cool night breeze swirling past the window. Without warning there was a heavy thump against the door, Ally’s breathing reached into wheezing and it felt like her body was shutting down as if she was crippled. 

“Not again.” She snarled at herself. Another thump, the door groaned.   
Ally didn't know what to do so she just got up on the sink and began booting the thin glass of the window. It was a race between who could knock down their barrier first. After a couple of swift powerful kicks, the glass burst outwards and Ally whooped in success. She heard behind her a thump and then the wood splintering and smashing. She spun her head and her gaze met an enraged Kai. They just stared at each other, neither making the first move. 

“Kai this isn’t what it looks like!” Ally blurted out. 

“Oh really? Because what it looks like to me is that you were going to leave, you fucking bitch!” Kai raged, “How dare you!” his voice low. 

“You know what fuck you, Kai.” Ally swung her legs out the window; Kai moved forward but fell over on the smeared mess on the floor. 

“Ally, come back here!” he yelled. Ally saw her chance and slid out of the frame, she landed on the broken glass and she heard it that crunching sound again. She nearly cried from happiness, because she had done the first phase. She began running because it wouldn't be long before Kai would come after her. Ally knew that is would be stupid to run out onto the street where they could easily find her, she also knew that Kai had driven all the neighbours out of the entire block, they were isolated, so she ran deep into the woods behind his house she knew that there were people who lived beyond. She didn't, however, miss the call of Kai promising to find her and bring her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally hit the ground running, literally. Her legs were a little wobbly beneath her but she allowed her mind and body no time to register or adjust before she frantically bolted. She permitted one quick look over her right shoulder, and what she saw spiked a massive pang of undeniable, unbridled fear. Her throat thickened and eyes widened.

It wasn't the glare of blinding spotlights and torchlights searing down on her, it wasn't the group of his mindless male militiamen shouting almost howling like a pack of wolves as they swarmed out of the house and it wasn't the two snarling dogs baring their teeth, their barks echoing down the hill and bouncing back and forth between the empty spaces between the trees. No. The thing that inspired an almost incapacitating fear, that nearly made her limbs fall together in a heap, made her feel so sick that she could spew out her insides, fear that seemingly seeped into her blood and chilled her core was him. Kai. 

Ally thought that she had overcome everything, she took pride in her newfound indifference; she thought she had come so far. Nothing now quaked the once endlessly shaken. She had nerves of steel and a partially hidden but forebodingly powerful darkness but somehow was reduced to that familiar quivering bundle when she looked into his menacing eyes. For she could see the evil glow, that was clear to everyone, but she could see further past into a few small glimmers that were stifled but alive and well, of childlike vulnerability and a semblance of something almost redeemable, she felt sorry for him. When it was just the two of them, he was so different than she could ever imagine, he was almost gentle, and his very being perplexed Ally. Undone by the hand of Kai the one man she needed to challenge above all others and she despised him for that but against an unknown will, respected him too. He was the only person she had encountered that had any power to elicit feelings from her, strong feelings. And it absolutely terrified her. 

Just days before Ally has been preparing dinner, a stew for all the members, a slight smile on her face as she imagined poisoning each and every-one of them and watching them writhe in pain and terror just as Ivy had. Ally craved to feel that utter sense of control again. She had gained everyone’s trust, including Kai’s, so what was stopping her? She paused and remembered the bigger picture. That didn't, however, stop her from continuing her daydream. She would stand above their motionless bodies; the faint gurgling of blood as some took their last staggered sips of life. Ally bit her lip as she thought about a capsule precariously perched on the back of her tongue, one small mistake and she would be dead. She then thought about entering Kai’s room; she could even visualize the look of bewilderment on his face as she strode across the room and joined his mouth with hers. Though he didn't object as he readily leaned back down into a chair and she straddled his lap. He grabbed her hips roughly and she twisted her hands in his blue hair and tilted his head back. Ally felt the pill fall from the back of her throat and Kai felt it tumble down his. They pulled apart. 

Ally was gently dragging a knife through a carrot when Kai burst through the door in wild tumult, almost making her slice her finger as she was shocked her from her daze. Kai darted around the kitchen mumbling under his breath, something about a mole, strands of blue hair covering his paranoid eyes. Ally shared a look with the mute Beverly and she went to Kai, grabbing his strained arms, he instantly relaxed to her touch, Kai craved contact. His breathing slowed and Ally grinned at him but it was only for a moment before he started to panic again, Ally pulled him away down the hall and into the bedroom, she closed the door behind them. She pushed him down to the bed and kneeled in front of him, hushed, stroked and caressed him until he stilled once more. The simple fact was that she comforted him, comfort and a type of intimacy that he wasn't accustomed to. She grasped his neck with both hands and he held her shoulders and that was when she realized that Kai was crying. This terrifying man was actually crying. Ally was somewhat taken back, she had never expected that she would be the one he would lower his guard around, that she would be the one to make him as defenceless as he made her. There was something so ethereal about this corrupt connection and how vulnerable they became around each other and the warming comfort they offered each other. There was a sickest desire for each other and an inescapable pull that Ally already knew she needed but Kai was only now just realizing, adding to the reasons why Ally feared him, he held a power over her as no-one else could and he made her throw all caution and composure to the wind. She had to break off that hold for she couldn't bear to be controlled by anyone, especially Kai. She softly whipped his tears; Kai sniffled and stared intently at her with his penetrating dark eyes. Ally flinched and sucked in a breath of air when Kai quickly moved so close that their noses were touching, his hands brought up to her cheeks. The two were so absorbed in the sensation of lingering eyes, hot breath and cupped faces that they had hardly noticed Beverly standing in the doorway. When they did, however, Ally leapt away from Kai and fixed her woolly sweater. Ally looked to Beverly who glaring at her as if she was a stranger then she looked over to Kai and saw the disappointment at being disrupted in his eyes rapidly replaced with a deranged disposition. Ally knew then and there it was time for her to bail, this whole thing was bigger than her, and she needed to make her long-planned escape, the sooner being better. 

She looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with him, those impossibly dark eyes like two black holes that if gazed into for too long you would be sucked in and swirled around in an endless spiral forever, his pale face illuminated by his long fluorescent blue hair and his smile. That smile, a smile that could build and destroy entire living beings. That smile that was remarkably charming but terrifying simultaneously. He didn't move, just sat and stared and smiled. Kai was screaming a message without moving, he was going to get her and this time nothing would stop what had become between them before. Ally was so unbelievably scared. So she turned and didn't look back again as she attempted to push the horrible ache that was consuming her head and the dizziness that it caused down while she bolted down the gentle slope into the wooded area quickly leaving behind that house of horrors, leaving behind Ivy’s rotting corpse and leaving behind Kai.


End file.
